danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Genocide Jack
Genocide Jack, known as Genocider Syo '(ジェノサイダー翔 ''Jenosaidā Shō) in the original Japanese version, is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Genocide Jack has the title '''Ultimate Murderous Fiend (超高校級の「殺人鬼」''chō kōkō kyū no “satsujinki”''). She is Toko Fukawa's murderous and sadistic alternate personality. She also once referred to herself as Genocide Jill as a joke, making a nod to her true gender.Post by Houk, who wrote the Genocide Jill Line http://nisamerica.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=859702#p859702 Genocide Jack also appears in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls as a second playable character in order to aid Komaru Naegi's adventure. She returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Side:Future. Appearance Genocide Jack's appearance is generally the same as Toko's, since they share the same body. However, some features differ: her eyes become red, and she wears a wild facial expression. She has a long tongue that hangs out of her mouth over her sharp teeth. She has tally-marks carved onto her upper thighs, a count of how many people she has killed. Jack's reference art reveals that she has a container for her scissors attached to her right thigh. In the Danganronpa spin-off game, her hair flows freely instead of being kept in braids and is slightly messier than Toko's. Personality Genocide Jack is blood-thirsty and potentially very dangerous, but she is mostly portrayed as a comic relief. She laughs a lot and sometimes pretends to be serious only to reveal that she is just joking. Unlike Toko, Genocide Jack is very loud and outgoing. During Chihiro Fujisaki's murder trial she reveals everything about herself. She obsesses over Byakuya Togami, calling him "Master" in the English version. In the Japanese version, she uses honorifics in such as “-sama” which indicates that she has a submissive side - as this honorific is used primarily in addressing people much higher in rank than oneself. She is quite lewd at times, not hesitant to harass Aoi Asahina over her figure or make inappropriate remarks to other characters. Jack is a self-proclaimed fujoshi and says that she only kills cute boys who 'turn her on'. She also seems to like yuri, though she says that she's not into girls. She has also been portrayed with both sadistic and masochistic traits. She has a habit of giving nicknames to others; for example, she calls Makoto Naegi "Big Mac", "Mahkyutie" and "Macoco Chanel." It is revealed in the final chapter of the first game that although Toko had her memories stolen, Jack still remembers due to the fact that the two personalities have the same knowledge, but not the same memory. When shown the images of the outside world, Jack identifies it as the aftermath of “The Tragedy”. It is also revealed in Chapter 4 of Danganronpa Another Episode that she shares the same emotions and feelings with her alter. Their relationships with their peers are shared between them. She occasionally has a much more serious side in Danganronpa Another Episode. According to the limited artbook, "her attitude can switch between serious and crazy in an instant." Skills and Abilities Ultimate Murderous Fiend History Prior to the Tragedy Genocide Jack is a murderous fiend who killed any man she found handsome. She murdered all of her victims by crucifying them with her Genoscissors. Her victims were also written about in the Genocide Jack's secret book. In one of her free time events, she revealed that her very first victim was her/Toko's first love, one of her elementary school classmates who moved to Shikoku. She states Toko's life in a repressed modern society caused an unexpected reaction that created Jack, the polar opposite of Toko. In Danganronpa Another Episode, Toko revealed that Genocide Jack was the result of her rough and often neglectful home life. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Chapter 2 - ''Boy's Life of Despair Genocide Jack first appeared in the second trial after Toko was forced by Byakuya to reveal her alter. Byakuya intended to frame Genocide Jack for the murder of Chihiro, but the murderous fiend pointed out that the apparent mimicry of her killing methods was "shoddy", as she refused to use anything other than her signature Genoscissors to murder and crucify her victims. She was further vindicated by the fact that she only targeted men she considered "handsome" - since Chihiro's secret had not yet been revealed to her at the time of his death, Genocide Jill would not have targeted him in the first place. Chapter 3 - A Next Generation Legend! Throughout the game, Genocide Jack would appear after Toko sneezed or fainted from the sight of blood, as noted when she follows the other students to investigate the third floor, the murder investigation and the third class trial. Chapter 4 - All●Star●Apologies She appeared again in Chapter 4 after Toko lost consciousness as she was shocked by the appearance of an injured Sakura Ogami - who was previously attacked by Yasuhiro Hagakure with a Monokuma bottle. Jack then took the same action as Hiro, she hit Sakura with a Monokuma bottle and it caused Sakura to lose consciousness again. Before she left the rec room (the crime scene), She cleaned the bottle fragments and placed them in a nearby trash can. During the trial, her honesty and the evidence presented on the several crime scenes proved her innocent. Chapter 6 - Ultimate Pain, Ultimate Suffering, Ultimate Despair, Ultimate Execution, Ultimate Death She and Toko survive the last trial and escape with other survivors at the end of the game. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Toko/Jack appear as the deuteragonists who aid Komaru in her journey to rescue Byakuya, utilizing their beloved Genoscissors in defeating Monokuma. Chapter 1 - ''Crying for Love in Hell Genocide Jack appears for the first time when Komaru lands on a building rooftop which was later revealed as a hospital after she fell out from the Warriors of Hope's base. She immediately defeated the Monokumas who came after Komaru and asked the person who she just saved whether she was "Komaru Naegi" or not. After Komaru confirmed that she was Komaru, more Monokuma Units appeared from every side of the building. Jack then decided to bring Komaru to a safer place. She asked Komaru whether she knew Byakuya or not because she could smell his aroma from Komaru's Megaphone Hacking Gun. When a confused Komaru didn't answer fast enough, Jack begins a countdown. Before she could do anything, she suddenly switched back to Toko. Toko, who could now manage Jack, confirmed they were allies and that she would help her escape from the Monokuma unit. She explained that Genocide Jack had been completely tamed by her using a stun-gun and would not commit murder again like in the past, but she would only would use the stun-gun when the circumstances were right, because if she used it too many times, it would fry her brain. Chapter 2 - Legend of the Revolution During Toko and Komaru's journey in the tunnel, suddenly an earthquake struck and made the ceiling collapse. Toko who collapsed after a big cracked rock hit her switched to Genocide Jack who quickly dashed back to the entrance followed by Komaru. On the way, Monokuma Kids appeared and blocked their escape route. But they repeatedly withdrew from one point to another point after Genocide Jack defeats the Monokumas around the tunnel. At the very last second Komaru and Jack managed to escaped the destroyed tunnel. Komaru questioned why Toko's personality suddenly switch and Jack answered that when they go unconscious and sneezing could switch her personality. After Jack sneezed and switched to Toko again, Komaru was suddenly depressed and wondered if she couldn't really escape from Towa City. Just before Toko could rally Komaru again like she did after Yuta Asahina's death, two Monokuma Kids approached them with a TV that connected to the Warriors of Hope's headquarters and Jataro Kemuri, one of the Warriors of Hope's members appeared on the screen. Chapter 3 - Cute Girl's Battlefield Toko switched to Genocide Jack when she was being apprehended by the Resistance inside a cell in Resistance secret base. She quickly broke out and visited Komaru's cell, only to find out that she was already gone. She encountered Monokuma Kids who gave her Komaru's hacking gun, her own stun gun, and a wristband GPS which led to Komaru's position. Jack quickly arrived on the surface and wondered why the GPS moved so fast until she found a train driving fast on the monorail. She then broke inside the train in order to save Komaru. Finally, Jack arrived at the room where Komaru was being tortured by Kotoko and she was able to defeat Kotoko. The train then flew off the track and hit a building. Komaru hugged Jack and apologized for the fight she had with Toko. Jack said that she has no right to accept the apology. She eventually sneezed and switched back to Toko. Genocide Jack appeared again when Kotoko was about to be executed by Monokuma Kids after losing her fight with Jack and Komaru. Her reason to save her was to get some information about Byakuya's whereabouts. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' -'' Side: Future [[Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future - Episode 07|Episode 07 - ''Ultra Despair Girls]] Genocide Jack is shown helping Komaru take out Monokuma units. After teasing Komaru about her weight, Genocide Jack later saved Komaru from a Ball Monokuma, telling her that she knew Komaru was worried about her brother, but that she'll get herself killed if she ran straight into battle. After Komaru and Toko reached Monaca Towa's secret headquarters, Toko changed into Genocide Jack, who stated they need to do this fast so she can "get to doing it" with Byakuya, she made more innuendos as she ran after Komaru into the building. After Monaca gave up on trying to stop Komaru and Toko and admitted that one of the Killing School Life survivors will die, Toko quickly shifted to Genocide Jack who told Monaca to spit out who will die. When Monaca asked if she was that worried about Makoto, Genocide Jack stated that she just wanted to know the answer. After Monaca told her she wouldn't do it, Genocide Jack attempted to kill Monaca, but was stopped by Komaru. After some Monokumas popped up, the two prepared to fight, but instead they watched the Monokuma units lift Monaca's private room up and fly off. Genocide Jack, still wanting the answer, grabbed a hold of the flying van and demanded to know the answer. Komaru, who hopped on as well, told Genocide Jack to get down and Jack told Komaru to go down first. After Komaru stated that she won't go back without her, Genocide Jack agreed and fell down with Komaru, reverting back to Toko. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Eternal Friendship Bracelet (#17) *Maidenly Carry-On Bag (#71) *Vibrating Kokeshi (#72) Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Genki Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Trigger Happy - Decreases the delay between firing Truth Bullets. Effective during the Nonstop Debate and the Bullet Time Battle Final Strike. Costs 3 SP. Quotes *“Well hello there! Is it me you were hoping to see!? So you figured it out, huh? Well, whatever! What're ya gonna do!? I'm the Ultimate Murderous Fiend, Genocide Jack! Or better yet, let's go with Genocide Jill!” *“A healthy murderer dwells in a healthy body and mind!” (Jack making a reference to the Latin phrase, "mens sana in corpore sano", originally from Iuvenal's Satire X) *“Not Toko! That's a loser name! And what happened is a textbook split personality! So what if one them happens to be a serial killer!? You should turn a blind eye to one's faults!” *“Kyeehahahaha!" *“It's not like I even care what happens! I simply choose what sounds most fun!” *“Keep crying for me, baby! I love being recognized for who I am!” *“Actually, I know I don't look the type, but I've always hated school!” *“No, no... I actually do look the type!! KYEHAHAHAHA!!” *“Ah, but I'll only do it if Byakuya-sama tags along!” *“My behind! Byakuya-sama's behind! When our behinds collide, we will reach new heights!” *“A homicidal maniac like me, free to prance around to my heart's content-- this school is bloody wonderful! That's why I've decided to stop holding back and spread my wings! No more lurking around! Plus I've got something to fight for... Classic mystery stories loved to use DID as an easy spacegoat, giving people like me a bad name... So I will do battle, day in and day out, to clear my reputation!” *“I murder with passion and conviction!” *“So, how about this weather? Hah! Gotcha! We have no idea what the weather IS!” *“Huh? Hey, if you don't mind hanging out with a serial killer, I don't mind hanging out with a chump!” *“Something's building up, ya know!? Stress, mainly...! It's cuz I haven't gotten to kill anyone lately! So it's building up! It's packed in there tight!” *“Meaningless...? I know that, stupid! I don't kill because it has meaning!” *“Why does a soccer player kick stuff!? Why does a bookstore manager sell books!? You'd never ask them that, right? It's exactly the same with me!” *“It's easier to kill than try not to!” *“Maybe living in a repressed modern society caused an unexpected reaction to bubble up. And maybe that reaction just so happened to be me! And since it was a reaction to that repressed society, my personality became the total opposite of that!” *“As a response to that emotional black hole, an energetic supernova was born!” *“I mean hell, the human mind itself is basically its own split personality! It's true! Why else would headlines be filled with stories of murder, theft, fraud, all that crap! To turn away from that truth is to turn the aggressor into the victim!” *“I'm not as twisted as you might think! You and me both gaze at the same horizon, don't we?” *“To be honest, this is the first time I've ever had feelings for someone, but not wanted to kill them... Up until now, whenever I fell for a boy, that boy fell for my scissors!” *“It would be unbelievably rude to cheat on Master like that!” *“But Master's something special. It's not about killing or not killing, it's not that physical connection... My feelings are totally pure this time! Yeah! It's pure love! Ungyahah! My chest is all tight and tingly! I've seriously never felt this way before! I wouldn't even mind not killing any other boys, if it meant I could be with him!” (about Byakuya Togami) *“My first love? Chased him all the way to Shikoku to kill him” (about her first love) *“You frickin' scrib!” (to Byakuya) *“Hmm... You got balls, trying to lecture the mighty morphin' murderous fiend...” (to Makoto Naegi) *“She just want to read her stuffy classics all day, but give me a good erotic thriller and I'm set!” (about Toko Fukawa) *“My little Macarena... I seriously misjudged you! You're actually a really good guy.” (to Makoto) *“I'll cut you to ribbons and line you up at a roadside vegetable stand.” (to Komaru Naegi) *“If you haven't confessed when I get to zero, I'll snip-snip-snip-snip you into a thousand, thousand pieces 'till ya look like mochi.” (to Komaru) Creation and development According to the the character designer, Rui Komatsuzaki , "Toko is a unique character all by herself, but with Genocide Jack included we managed to make her 10 times more so." "When I read the script, I naturally thought it would be incredibly tough to make such a severe personality change using the same character design, so my original plan was to base Genocide Jack on Toko's design but change it considerably. I fell back to the current transformation after being told having them look too different would be messy since she transforms back and forth so often." Genocide Jack was decided to hide a weapon on her body from the very beginning, but the first idea was an orthodox one, like a knife. But, once the creators decided it should be in a holster under her skirt, Rui found a real scissors holster and her weapon was decided. Together with Toko, Genocide Jack has the most facial expressions in the first game. Trivia *Genocide Jack's report card in Danganronpa Another Episode states that: **She likes Byakuya Togami and adorable boys and that she dislikes unadorable boys and unadorable girls, **Her blood type is O, **Her chest is 31 in. *Her Japanese name, which is unisex (but is most often masculine), is sometimes written as “Genocider Shou” or “Genocider Shō”. The Kanji used for "Syo" (翔) means "to soar" or "to fly high." *Her english name “Genocide Jack” is a reference to the serial killer Jack the Ripper, while the name “Genocide Jill” is most likely inspired by the “Jack and Jill” nursery rhyme. *Jack's Japanese voice actress, Miyuki Sawashiro, also voices her alternate personality, Toko, while her English voice actress Erin Fitzgerald also Junko Enoshima, Kurokuma, and Seiko Kimura. *Genocide Jack is the only person to successfully interfere with an execution. *In Danganronpa Another Episode, one of Jack's "smiling" sprites is awfully similar to that of Nagito Komaeda from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. * Her usage of scissors and superhuman skills with them may be a reference to Mikoto Urabe of Mysterious Girlfriend X. The marks on her upper thigh revealed when she shows off her scissorwork also mirrors the technique of this character. *Genocide Jack appears as a guest character in Chain Chronicle: Brave New Continent. Her Max ATK is 8740 while her Max HP is 7900. Her weapon is the Genocide scissors and its ability is doubled attack power. Her deathblow is called "Slash Lust". The continuous attack causes smaller damage six times and then ends with one slash of medium damage. References Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Alternate Identity Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Killer